A Christmas gift he'll never forget
by Josette1807
Summary: The first time Ziva tries to call him after he left Israel, Tony doesn't answer. What happens next?


**A Christmas gift he'll never forget**

23 Dec 2013

Tony, McGee and Bishop were sitting behind their desks wondering why Gibbs wasn't there yet, when Gibbs left the elevator and walked to Tony. He smacked him at the back of his head and said Rule 3 DiNozzo.

Tony looked surprised, "Never be unreachable?" Did you call me Boss? He checked his phone and saw he had 3 missed phone calls from a number unknown. Gibbs smirked and said, "I didn't, Ziver did."

Tony almost fell of his chair and said "Ziva called? So she called you as well?" Gibbs just shook his head and said "She knows the rules as well DiNozzo, when she couldn't reach you she was worried and she called me."

Tony let his head fall in his hands, the first time she tried to contact him, he just happened to have misplaced his phone. Just his luck. He looked at Gibbs and asked "What did she say, did she ask about me, I mean about us?" Gibbs smiled and said "She had some news she wanted to share with you. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. She did say she was sorry, but that she would be traveling, so she might not be able to call you back before Christmas." He saw the disappointed look on DiNozzo's face and said, she did give me a phone number you can try. She just might not be able to answer." Tony's face lit up a bit with that information. After all, a phone number is more than he had before today. If only he had answered the phone, he would have been able to talk to her.

Meanwhile, McGee was silent, but was wondering what Ziva wanted to talk about. He decided to send a quick text to Abby, she shouldn't miss this. Within 2 minutes the always happy goth came out of the elevator looking even happier then usually around Christmas. "Gibbs, Gibbs" she called out, "You heard from Ziva, tell me everything, how is she, when is she coming home, does she miss us.."

Gibbs smiled again and said: "Breath Abby, yes she called. She is fine, and yes, she misses us. About her coming home, you know she needs the time. She is no longer in Israel and she is traveling. I have a phone number on which she can be reached after Christmas." Abby looked a bit disappointed and said: "We can only reach her after Christmas? But talking to her would be like.. the best Christmas gift ever."

After giving the number to Tony, he said to his team: "Back to work, Tony, take five." Tony took his phone and the number and hurried to the elevator. After the elevator started moving he pulled the emergency switch and sat down on the ground. He entered the number and waited… A smile took over his face when he heard her voice, but then he heard "This is the voicemail of Ziva David, if you wish for me to call you back, please leave a message after the beep." He closed his eyes and said: "Hi Ziva, I heard you called me. I'm so sorry I didn't answer, I forgot to bring my phone with me. I also heard you will be traveling and that I might not be able to contact you until after Christmas, but please call me back. I'll be waiting to hear from you. I lo.." with that the phone beeped again and he knew the message had been too long. He just hopes she'll understand and that she'll call him back soon. He walked back to the bullpen for another day at the office.

* * *

24 Dec 2013, Christmas Eve

Tony had been invited to several Christmas Eve parties, but he didn't feel like partying. Ziva hadn't called him back and this would be his first Christmas without Ziva in a very long time. After he got a beer from his fridge, he took out his I will list and looked at it again.

1. I will.. wait for her.  
2. I will.. give her a boy and a girl. (if it is in my power)  
3. I will.. stay sober. (most of the time)  
4. I will.. live my life the way she would want it. (but I'm still waiting for her)  
5. I will.. answer when she calls.  
6. I will.. tell her.

He screwed up, he didn't answer when she called. But that will not happen again, from now on, this phone will even go with him to the bathroom, not matter how crazy that sounds. He will NOT miss another phone call from her.

He waited until midnight before going to sleep. I didn't seem like she was going to call.

* * *

25 Dec 2013, Christmas Day

Very early, a young woman sneaked into an apartment. She dropped her back and her weapons on the table and hurried to the bedroom. She then joined the man, already laying there, in bed. She breathed in his smell en fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Tony woke up with hair in his face, he was shocked, did he bring back a woman, he didn't remember drinking that much, or even going out, let alone bringing someone home with him. The woman turned and he saw her face, was he still dreaming, or was Ziva really in his bed. He pinched himself in his arm, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No, he was definitely awake. Several thoughts were flowing through his head, when did she arrive, was she staying, and if she was, does she want to stay with him. She was in his bed, that was something to be thankful for. He took the still sleeping Ziva in his arms and curled up next to her. He was still tired, but he wasn't going back to sleep. He waited for her to wake up on her own. An hour later, he saw her waking up. She turned to him and opened her eyes and said "I'm glad you got a bigger bed." Tony laughed and said: "Only for you sweet cheeks."

Then he became serious and asked her "Are you staying Zi? I can't lose you again, I really can't." Ziva smiled and said: "Don't worry Tony, I'm back for good. It was why I couldn't answer your phone, I was traveling to come home to you." Tony smiled as well and said: "Best excuse ever to break rule 3 Ninja."

Ziva: "I love you Tony, I'm sorry it took me this long to come home to you,"  
Tony: "Don't worry Ziva, all that matters is that you did, come home to me I mean. Did you tell Gibbs you were coming home?"  
Ziva: "No, just that I was traveling. Is the team getting together for Christmas?"  
Tony: "Yes, diner tonight. What are you thinking?"  
Ziva: "Let's not call them, and surprise them."  
Tony: "Or even better, I'll call them and tell them I'm bringing a date, that is, if you wish to be my date?"  
Ziva: "Always, and that sounds like fun."

As agreed, Tony let Gibbs, the host for this year, know that he was bringing a date. Within minutes he received a frantic phone call from Abby. "You can't take a date, Christmas is for family, and what about Ziva, are you not waiting for her?" Tony laughed and said: "Abby, I really like her, so I would like to bring her." Abby was still frowning, but said, "I guess it would be oke" and hung up the phone.

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other and decided that they needed breakfast. Ziva was surpised to see so much food in his Fridge. Tony just smiled, he did a lot of that since waking up this morning, and said: "I had to stay healthy for you to come back to." Ziva didn't say anything but just kissed him and then proceeded to make breakfast. Following their breakfast, they went back to bed and stayed there until it was time to shower and get ready for dinner.

It was 18.10. They were a little late in order to surprise everyone. Tony opened the door and yelled, we're here. Abby was the first one who couldn't hold back her curiosity and came looking for the girl Tony brought. "Ziva" she yelled, "you are back, please tell me it's for good." Ziva smiled and nodded. The others heard Abby yell and came to see why. They all stopped walking when they saw Ziva. Gibbs was the first to respond and he took her in his arms, he kissed her head and said: "Welcome back kid, I missed you." Ziva had tears in her eyes and said: "I missed you to Abba." The other followed suit and soon all of them had hugged Ziva. Gibbs said: "Let's eat" After everyone was seated and had both food and drinks, Tony said: "It is time for toast", all those present lifted their glassed and Tony said: "To family.. and to you Ziva, you are a gift Zi, a Christmas Gift I'll never forget."


End file.
